Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles
Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Running on the Unreal Engine 3, it is the twelfth main installment in the series and a sequel to 2019's Mortal Kombat 11. The game also serves as the final game in the franchise, answering any questions relating to the previous titles, the MKX comics and any pre-match dialogue. The game is set for release in mid-2020 for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Swich and any upcoming console. Story It began with the defeat of the Great Kung Lao. 500 years ago, the legendary warrior of the White Lotus Society had been defeated in Mortal Kombat by the tournament's champion, the Shokan Prince Goro. Outworld had claimed nine consecutive victories after this loss. Now, Earthrealm was on the verge of being conquered by Outworld's leader, Shao Kahn. To give the warriors of Earthrealm a fighting chance, the thunder god, Raiden convinced the Elder Gods to enact the tournament as means of evening the odds. Ultimately, the Shaolin Liu Kang had defeated Goro and Shang Tsung and emerged victorious. A year later, the tournament was reinstated in Outworld, but Liu Kang claimed victory against Shao Kahn. Enraged by the Elder Gods' rules, Kahn declares invasion and with the help of the sorcerer Quan Chi brings to light an old plan, which began 10,000 years ago. During that time, Kahn had a wife. Her name was Sindel, and her death was unexpected. Now bewitched by Quan Chi's magics, Outworld prepares for invasion, only for their efforts to be thwarted by Liu Kang and a new generation of heroes. However, Shao Kahn's defeat gave way to more unfortunate conflicts. The return of the Fallen Elder God Shinnok, the birth of the Deadly Alliance, the return of the Dragon King Onaga, the battle of Armageddon and the timeline being reset to its beginnings. Now, in present day, the realms find themselves under crisis once again. Kronika's defeat had awoken Blaze, who had been corrupted by Onaga's guards during his conception. As past and future collide once more, warriors from both the Forces of Light and Darkness are brought into the current timeline for the culmination for all of time. None can survive what is to come. Alliances will be tested, the cost will be high, the sacrifices unthinkable and old rivalries will be revived...for one last time. At last, it has come to this final battle. Armageddon...has begun! Klick here to see the story layout! Kharacters The game consists of over 134 characters, most of them from previous games, others introduced especially for this game. Like in Mortal Kombat 11, the player can create variations for each character, and these variations will have their own unique intros, victories, taunts, gear, skins, abilities, Fatalities and Brutalities, some of which can be found in the Krypt. Spawn and Terminator, who appeared as DLC fighters in MK11, Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Predator and Alien, who were DLCs in MKX, Freddy Krueger and Kratos, who appeared as DLC fighters in Mortal Kombat (2011), Doomguy from Doom, Robocop from the film series of the same name, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Lex Luthor, Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Deathstroke from DC Comics, Wolverine and Deadpool from Marvel Comics, Ash Williams from Evil Dead, Ghostface from the Scream series, Rayne from BloodRayne series, Bayonetta from the series of the same name, Michael Myers from the Halloween series, Pinhead from the Hellraiser series and Pennywise from Stephen King's It novel will appear in the game as fully playable characters. More characters will be added with each upcoming update as DLCs. Klick here to find out more about the kombatants! Klick here to see the kharacter list Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Reptile * Raiden * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Kano * Liu Kang * Goro * Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat II * Kitana * Mileena * Jade * Smoke * Noob Saibot * Kung Lao * Jax * Baraka * Kintaro * Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat: Blood and Thunder * Hydro Mortal Kombat 3 * Ermac * Rain * Khameleon * Nightwolf * Kabal * Sindel * Stryker * Sheeva * Motaro * Cyrax * Sektor * Aqua Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Ruby * Hideyoshi * Komodai * Asgaarth Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Sareena * Fujin * Quan Chi * Shinnok * Grandmaster Oniro * Kia Mortal Kombat 4 * Jarek * Kai * Reiko * Tanya * Belokk Mortal Kombat Conquest * Siro * Taja * Vorpax Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Tremor * No-Face * Vapor * Tasia Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Bo' Rai Cho * Mavado * Kenshi Takahashi * Li Mei * Hsu Hao * Frost * Drahmin * Nitara * Moloch Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kobra * Kira * Dairou * Darrius * Shujinko * Hotaru * Havik * Ashrah * Onaga Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Daegon * Taven * Wu Lae Mortal Kombat 9 * Cyber Sub-Zero * Skarlet * Ruutuu Mortal Kombat X * Cassie Cage * Kotal Kahn * D'Vorah * Erron Black * Kung Jin * Takeda Takahashi * Ferra/Torr * Jacqui Briggs * Triborg * Forrest Fox * King Gorbak Mortal Kombat 11 * Kronika * Geras * Kollector * Cetrion Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge (Thegamingzambi) * Lotus - Liu Kang and Kitana's son. He possesses the traits and abilities of Liu Kang and Kitana (Kitana's fan blades, Liu Kang's fire) * Rose - Cetrion's daughter. She uses plant based weapons to attack enemies (Life Scythe, Rose Chakrams) Mortal Kombat Project * Leviathan Introducing New Characters * Alice - A denizen of Chaosrealm and the daughter of Havik. Unlike her father, Alice does not see chaos as justice. Armed with Chaosrealm's finest weaponry, she tips the scales of good and evil in the final battle. * Khaos - A hellish Oni created by Quan Chi, he serves the Netherrealm as its last-resort weapon. As his anger rises, so does his power. * Hornbuckle - The forgotten Shaolin Monk. Disguised as Shadow Priest, he had kept his presence secret until the final battle. * Flame - One of Earthrealm's elemental warriors. Despite his awesome power and fighting prowess, Flame has quite an attitude to boot. He's also a member of the White Lotus and an adviser of the Special Forces. Guest Fighters *Batman *Joker *Superman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Harley Quinn *Wonder Woman *Catwoman *Deathstroke *Lex Luthor *Darkseid *Spawn *Rayne *Terminator *Robocop *Bayonetta *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Michael Myers *Ghostface *Predator *Alien *Pennywise *Pinhead *Ash Williams *Deadpool *Wolverine *Kratos *Doomguy Final Boss Blaze (Unplayable) DLCs * Dylan Roth (Free Pre-Order Bonus) * Kelani Kahnum * Sheborg Stages # The Armory # The Bell Tower # The Bridge # The Cathedral # The Courtyard # Dead Pool (Stage Fatality) # The Tower # Goro's Lair # The Graveyard # The Living Forest (Stage Fatality) # The Desert # Hell (Stage Fatality) # The Pit (Stage Fatality) # The Pit Bottom # The Rooftop # Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Soul Chamber # The Street (Stage Fatality) # The Subway (Stage Fatality) # Throne Room # Wastelands of Outworld # Dead Woods # Destroyed City # Emperor's Courtyard # Jinsei Chamber # Kove (Stage Fatality) # Krossroads # Kuatan Jungle # Lin Kuei Temple # Outworld Marketplace # Quan Chi's Fortress # Refugee Kamp # Sky Temple # Shang Tsung's Island Ruins # Special Forces Desert Command # Black Dragon Fight Club # Shinnok's Bone Temple # Shaolin Trap Dungeon # Black Market Alley # Tarkatan War Kamp # Tank Garage Bunker # Goro's Lair # Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly # Sea of Blood # Kronika's Hourglass # Prehistoric Age # Chaotian Age # Kharon's Ship (Stage Fatality) # Kotal's Koliseum # Koliseum Beast Pen # Shirai Ryu Fire Garden # Wu Shi Dragon Grotto # Lost Hive of The Kytinn # Tournament # Falling Cliffs (Stage Fatality) # Chaosrealm Labyrinth # Dragon King's Keep # Pyramid Of Argus Modes *Story *Towers of Time *Klassic Towers/Tag Team Towers *Krypt *Test Your Luck *Test Your Might *Challenge Tower *Multiplayer Tournament *AI Battles *Chess Kombat *Practice Mode *Tutorial *Fatality Trainer *Kollection Available Finishers *Fatality *Brutality *Animality *Faction Kill *Friendship *Babality *Stage Fatality Factions * Lin Kuei * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Special Forces * White Lotus * Shirai Ryu * Outworld Empire * Red Dragon Intro Dialogues * Klick here for intro dialogue! List of unlockable announcers * Kronika - Link to the MK Mobile app * Shao Kahn - Komplete all character lessons * Ermac - Komplete 50% Training Missions * Kotal Kahn - Komplete all Training Missions * Raiden - Online Reward * Johnny Cage - Online Reward * Scorpion - Komplete 150 Challenges in the Challenge Tower * Frost - Komplete 200 Challenges in the Challenge Tower * Goro - Komplete 250 Challenges in the Challenge Tower * Shang Tsung - Komplete all Challenges in the Challenge Tower * Havik - Krypt Reward * Sub-Zero - Krypt Reward * Shinnok - Krypt Reward * Baraka - Towers of Time Reward * Cassie Cage - Towers of Time Reward * Blaze - Unlock all Arcade Endings Cast * Ike Amadi – Shao Kahn, Cyrax, Forrest Fox * Troy Baker – Shinnok, Erron Black, Fujin * Ronald Banks - Quan Chi * JB Blanc - Kano * Steven Blum – Sub-Zero, Cyber Sub-Zero, Reptile, Baraka, Bo' Rai Cho * Ed Boon - Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips) * Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, Rain * Cameron Bowen - Dairou * Alexander Brandon - Reiko, Ruutuu * Clancy Brown - Hsu Hao * Gerald C. Rivers - Motaro * Jonathan Cahill - Kabal * John Cena - Stryker * Vic Chao - Kenshi, Triborg, King Gorbak * Sean Chiplock - Noob Saibot * Kevin Conroy - Mavado * Chris Cox - Terminator * Sara Cravens - Frost * Keith David - Spawn * Robbie Daymond - Siro * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Jacqui Briggs * Susan Eisenburg - Ashrah * Richard Epcar - Raiden * Mike Erwin - Taven * Quinton Flynn - Flame * Crispin Freeman - Drahmin * Jennifer Hale - Tanya, Kronika * Charles Halford - Moloch * Trent Harmon - Dylan Roth * Kelly Hu – D'Vorah, Sindel * Matthew Yang King – Liu Kang * Ken Lally - Smoke, Goro * Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn * Lex Lang - Grandmaster Oniro * Mela Lee - Jade * Misty Lee - Vorpax * Erica Lindbeck - Cassie Cage * Kristanna Loken - Taja * * Erica Lutrell - Nitara * Dana Lyn Baron - Khameleon * Vanessa Marshall - Sheeva * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion * * Kevin Michael Richardson - Onaga, No-Face * Dave B. Mitchell - Geras, Sektor * Andrew Morgado - Kollector * Kane Murry - Darrius * Danielle Nicolet - Sareena * Nolan North - Jarek, Aqua * Liam O'Brien - Hotaru * Larry Ohama - Nightwolf * Gary Oldman - Shujinko, Hornbuckle * Rhassan Orange - Kintaro * Bryce Papenbrook - Kobra * Khary Payton - Hydro, Kai, Khaos * Tara Platt - Lotus * Beata Pozniak - Skarlet * Jamieson Price - Ermac, Announcer * Ronda Rousey - Sonya Blade * * Patrick Seitz - Scorpion * Perry Shen - Takeda Takahashi * Andre Sogliuzzo - Komodai * Michael Sorich - Havik * William-Christopher Stevens - Jax * T.J. Storm - Hideyoshi * Karen Strassman - Mileena, Vapor * Tara Strong - Li Mei, Ferra * Cree Summer - Ruby, Tasia * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung * Fred Tatasciore - Tremor, Torr, Belokk * Kirk Thornton - Daegon * Christina Vee - Kira * Kari Wahlgren - Kitana * Emma Watson - Alice * Matthew Wood - Wu Lae * Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin * Will Yun Lee - Kung Lao Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles